Problem: Let $p(x)$ be a monic polynomial of degree 6 such that $p(1) = 1,$ $p(2) = 2,$ $p(3) = 3,$ $p(4) = 4,$ $p(5) = 5,$ and $p(6) = 6.$  Find $p(7).$
Solution: Consider the polynomial $q(x) = p(x) - x.$  This polynomial becomes 0 at $x = 1,$ 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, so it has $x - 1,$ $x - 2,$ $x - 3,$ $x - 4,$ $x - 5,$ and $x - 6$ as factors.  Also, $p(x)$ is a monic polynomial of degree 6, so $q(x)$ is a monic polynomial of degree 6.  Hence,
\[q(x) = (x - 1)(x - 2)(x - 3)(x - 4)(x - 5)(x - 6).\]Then $q(7) = 6 \cdot 5 \cdot 4 \cdot 3 \cdot 2 \cdot 1 = 720,$ so $p(7) = q(7) + 7 = \boxed{727}.$